


Expensive Rope

by MurderBaby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Suspension, They love each other so incredibly much, Very very very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/pseuds/MurderBaby
Summary: Gon helps Killua break in some new, very expensive rope.





	Expensive Rope

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this piece was "Fuck you, Tumblr." 
> 
> This is very, very, very explicit, and not exactly like my other smutty works, so please take the tags seriously if that stuff is going to be unhappy making to read.

"You just need to hold still, okay?"

Killua brushed his finger down Gon's cheek and over his chin. Feather soft, but Gon shuddered as if it were an icy, steel rod. His skin prickled with apprehension.

"Yes, sir," Gon bit out.

Killua made that little noise he always made when he smirked. It made Gon's heart race.

"Okay, let's get started," Killua said. Gon knew he was not to respond. Killua got to work.

Killua grabbed the ropes, brand new and "more expensive than both of our lives put together," Killua had said when he first opened the package. He'd run them over Gon's shoulder and neck while he said it, and they were surprisingly soft. Blood filled Gon's cock. Now Gon waited, no less wary, no less aroused, no less at Killua's mercy.

With a surprisingly gentle heft, Killua looped his arms under Gon's, and lifted him to his feet. Gon's limbs hung pliant at his side. Killua took a bundle of the soft, red rope in one hand, and grabbed Gon's wrist with his other. It wasn't a tender touch. Gon was a dummy right now. He was an object being manipulated to accomplish one goal only. Please Killua.

Killua pulled Gon's first wrist back behind Gon's back. Then the second. Gon didn't need to be asked to keep them there, still and crossed, as Killua began working with the rope. Killua wasn't gentle, but he wasn't rough. He was quick and practiced. The loops and knots had become second nature. Gon thought he might even be able to replicate some of them just having been on their receiving end, simply because Killua was so practiced and confident.

"Too tight?" Killua whispered. This voice was different than earlier. Intimate, private, out of bounds. Out of character. Gon still couldn't bring himself to speak. He just nodded. It was too hard to explain.

It was tight, but not too tight. Tight enough. It had to be, after all.

Eventually, Killua had to crouch to continue the work. Gon was so used to being naked around Killua, casually and otherwise, that he barely remember he even was. But Killua's face, soft pants of breath, reminded him with a start. He gulped. He shifted every so slightly from his heels to the balls of his feet and back. Killua barely noticed.

"Stay still," Killua mumbled, too wrapped up in what he was doing to mean it as anything more than reflex. Gon still swallowed deep, and took a long, steadying breath. They still had a long ways to go.

Killua had promised to break their new purchase in in style. Gon knew it wasn't a bluff, either, when he found the receipt and packaging for the reinforced hooks, the level, the adhesive and then was accidentally CCed on the text message to a contractor. Gon pretended it was all a big surprise, then, when they'd marched down stairs, Killua cool as a cucumber while he ordered Gon to strip everything on the way down, picking up the discarded clothes as they descended.

It wasn't sexual, any of the touches, but it was deeply sensual, and Gon had to work hard not sway. Not to lean into Killua's touch, quick and utilitarian as it might be. Each swipe of skin on skin in service of his careful work, but no less irresistible for it. Gon jammed his eyes shut. He practiced counting in the latest language he was studying. He recited vocabulary words in his head.

Sometimes Killua clacked his tongue, or hummed in satisfaction, and that was even harder to ignore. Gon curled his toes up, stretching his calves and heels. He was close to having this down pat when Killua gave Gon's shoulders a gentle rub as he stood up. Gon flexed his muscles against the restraints. Sturdy but not constricting. Killua guided Gon to spin in place.

Gon could then see the mirror placed behind Killua's back, definitely not on accident. Killua wore nothing but black boxer briefs, highlighting skin so pale every vein and curve and dip could be seen underneath it. Killua stood casually on one foot, the other scratching the back of his calf as he continued adjusting the straps of red rope striped across Gon's chest. Gon took that in, Killua's stance, his long fingers manipulating the rope, the geometric perfection across his chest strapping his desires down, but even so, they bubbled out. He moan, low, deep from his belly.

Killua paused his work for a beat. He tipped his head up, eyes even with Gon's from his hunch.

"Do we need the gag, Gon?"

Gon shook his head immediately. The gag terrified him tonight. He didn't need it tonight. It would be too much.

"Well, then, keep it together, Gon. For me, okay?"

Gon nodded again. He could do it for Killua.

Then Killua grinned at him. A cat looking in at the canary through flimsy steel bars.

"We're almost there."

The next part would be hard. Killua had to finish the harness. It required carefully maneuvering Gon's legs, hips, ass and dick. For a moment, as Killua lifted one of Gon's thighs with one hand, smirking as they pressed closer in some half-based simulacrum of fucking, Gon actually regretted not taking Killua up on the offer of a gag.

Killua pulled a rope loop tight around Gon's legs until it slipped in and under Gon's balls, framing them. Gon closed his eyes. He counted to 100, then to 200. Killua seemed to be avoiding touching his balls directly, or his dick, throbbing embarrassingly already.

You know, until he definitely did touch his dick. On purpose. A swipe of the side of his pinkie. A tiny brush with his thumb. A grip, and a tug.

Gon gulped. His knees were as shaky as jello. He quivered at every touch, but under Killua's hand, he might as well have been a sack of flour.

"Gotta get you in position," Killua whispered, right by Gon's ear. Gon squeezed his ass muscles, his thighs, rooting himself in place, using every ounce of willpower not to buck into Killua's fist. Killua hummed with admiration.

"Good boy."

Gon's chin lifted with Killua's fingernail pressing under it, tipping him up. His eyes fluttered open. Killua smiled at him. It pleased Gon, but it disarmed him, too.

"You're doing great, Gon."

Gon opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. Killua chuckled.

"Yes?" Killua asked.

"Thank you, sir," Gon rasped. Killua leaned his face closer.

"Don't thank me yet, dummy," Killua whispered. The words dripped with honey and venom. "We haven't even started yet."

There wasn't a lot more Gon could do to pretend at dignity, and hold himself together. But, he had to try. Gon nodded. Killua barely acknowledged it. He started unlooping the rope, which sprouted like vines from the criss cross of red strapped across Gon's chest, from the knots binding his arms together behind his back, and from the complicated scaffolding tying his legs together.

It only worked because Gon could rip the knots apart just by flexing wrong. Killua knew that, too. There was no danger, not physical, at least.

Killua had to step back, so Gon took the moment to breath deeply, no longer drowning in Killua's scent. It wasn't anything special, just mint and shampoo and anti-perspirant and sweat, but it was Killua's, and it was enough to make Gon want to fuck without any preamble.

The ropes were flicked up and through the hooks. They were pulled taut. Gon could see the ropes around his chest and legs tighten before he felt it. Gravity tilted, a little, and he raised off the ground. He levitated. The motion spun him in the air until he faced just bare wall. He heard the swiping noise of rope being tied off. Then fell away and gravity failed him completely as his feet and legs raised behind, pulled up until they were bent at the knees. He began to dangle at a nearly 90 degree angle from the floor.

Killua crept up beside him with barely any sound. He jammed his fingers roughly under the ropes, testing them. He seemed satisfied. Gon tried not to wiggle away from the fingers, which tickled and hurt and were better than the absolute nothing he felt touching the rest of his body.

Killua took a step back to admire his work. Long moments passed. In order to see him, Gon had to twist his head back over his shoulder. When he did, Killua had just stepped free of his boxers. Gon mouthed out an appreciative, silent "Oh." Killua caught he gaze.

"Oh, of course," Killua said, smile wide and sharp with mischief. Gon had only a moment to drink in Killua's naked form before Killua slipped the blindfold out from somewhere, and reached up to snap it on over Gon's eyes.

"Now we're ready," Killua said. Gon sucked on his tongue, and willed it quiet. He could take the blindfold, but not the gag. Killua didn't wait for an answer, either, a small mercy.

He just got started.

It was a small, quick crack across Gon's cheek. Back handed, maybe. It hurt. Killua grabbed Gon's face between thumb and forefinger. It hurt more. Killua kissed him, hard, fucking into his mouth with a hot tongue. Gon was utterly cowed. He kissed back, sloppy, until Killua pulled his face away, suddenly. Everything was sudden when he had no visual warning.

It moved behind him. To his ass and thighs. Quick smacks. Each one sending him spinning in one direction, before he was smacked back the other way. Utter humiliation. He could do nothing but take it, and he had to resist leaning into it, the welcome, painful slaps. They hurt, and each sent a rush of pleasure surging straight to his cock.

They'd discovered that it's not like it felt good to get hurt all the time, or anything, but if they were in the right mood. If he was safe, and happy. If it was Killua.

It had to be Killua.

It wasn't even a quarter or an eighth of Killua's real strength, but it didn't stop the pain. Gon could picture the bruises he'd see tomorrow morning. He saw them even if he could see nothing else, not beneath the crush of his eyelids and the black silk curtain of his blindfold.

His skin really started to sting, and then slip into the throbbing, numbing feeling, which was exactly when Killua broke out his nails. One, at first, digging into a growing welt, and then more. Stabbing and twisting. Just in the meaty, tough muscle of Gon's ass.

It was pain which Gon could still gulp and swallow down. Eventually, it might even draw blood, but by then the haze of sucking down his own moans, and hanging in midair without foundation, or time, or a beginning or end, left Gon unmoored. Worries and hesitations drifted away as if taken away by a stream flowing underneath his floating body.

The trick was to keep changing things up. Gon managed to keep his desperate twitching, his deep, sucking breaths, under control so Killua flattened his hands, and smoothed them down Gon's thighs. Killua massaged down Gon's tense legs with a firm palm. Warmth blossomed under the hands. Gon shivered. Goosebumps raised up over his skin.

When the hands lifted away, and he was left cold and sensitive, Gon began to get genuinely scared.

An instantly familiar whistling flew by Gon's ear. The crack was just in the air, but it still made him jump, bouncing in his harness. Fingers curled in his hair. He smelled Killua's minty fresh breath.

"Stay still," Killua hissed.

The next crack was against his thigh, from below. A snap. Barely a tickle. Gon cried out, a little, barely a bark. The next hit was harder.

"Gon? Do you need the gag."

It was a trick question. Gon held his breath in answer. The next crack against his calf. Now that he was expecting the crop, it didn't hurt in the same shocking, breathtaking way. The hardest part was the long, long pause between each snap against his thigh, calf, ass, and the sole of his feet. The pause when Killua would move, somewhere. Far away or close by. Where he would maybe just stand, and admire his own handiwork.

When he'd startle Gon even more than with the whip by just running his fingers over Gon's skin. Caressing his neck and shoulders. Checking the ropes for stability. Gentling the huge red welts with smooth, gentle rubs.

It was too much tenderness. Gon would have preferred just to suffer. It would be easier. Every small, kind touch threatened to heat him beyond a boil, until he wanted to sob, or scream, or beg.

Gon was terrified he would need the gag.

Killua did give him a warning about what would happen next.

"Gonna reposition you, Gon. You're doing so well for me, so far."

The knots fastened to the walls were loosened. Gon tilted until his head began to dip towards the ground. It took effort to keep his head up, but he didn't want to let it dangle yet, and feel that rush of blood. Behind him, hands adjusted the ropes and knots. His thighs spread apart. He was suddenly so cold he thought his teeth might start chattering.

A swish as the knots were tied off again. It took nearly forever for Killua's presence to return. Gon didn't mind. It gave him a moment to breath, and focus on the aches all over. It gave him a chance try and ignore the throbbing in his dick and balls.

When Killua touched Gon again, Gon immediately recognized the weird, rubbery texture of the gloves. Killua hummed warmly.

"You've done so great tonight, Gon. I'm so proud of you."

The bottle of lube's lid popped off. Slippery sounds invaded Gon's dark vision. He could picture Killua's hand coating itself. He wanted so badly to push himself back, offer himself up, but he couldn't move, not really. He just hung there, helpless. Every sensation his body could take in was focused in his ears, and the small patch of skin where Killua touched him while getting into position. The pleasure of anticipation swelled inside of him until it hurt almost more than the bruises and small, blood red broken vessels sure to be found all over his backside.

Leaning on the intimacy born of years and years of learning how the other's body worked, Killua needed barely to hesitate at all before his hands, one slippery and cold with lube, the other still teasingly warm, gripped Gon's overheated ass. They part him there, and a single, soaking wet gloved finger slipped inside as easy as could be.

Gon hissed. He couldn't stop it. It was just barely too much.

Mercy was extended in response to that break in Gon's composure. Maybe Killua was just caught up in what he was doing, as he fucked the first finger out slowly, before shoving in a second. More lube trickled over Gon's ass, because Killua did not take half-measures. Gon rocked in midair in time with Killua's movements, still and pinned like a butterfly to the matte, nothing but a needy ass with a cock dripping precum all over the floor.

What finally shattered Gon apart was that second hand, not gloved, gripping his hip. The slight adjustment of Killua's wrist as he changed the angle. The third finger slipping in, and suddenly ever thrust was exactly, excruciatingly perfect. A thunderclap of pleasure over, and over, and Gon didn't need to throw himself back, desperate to be fucked, as Killua pulled Gon's body back against his hand, fucking and being fucked, with Gon suspended at his whims.

"Killua, Killua! I'm sorry, I can't!"

He couldn't hold it. He was going to come, screaming. Killua stopped mid-thrust. He slipped out of Gon slowly.

"I told you you needed the gag, Gon."

Gon just moaned, now that the dam was burst. He shook his head until the blindfold began to slip off. He could see Killua come back beside him just through the sliver over the top of it.  
Killua grinned at him. Wide, bright, shining white teeth. The smile Gon fell in love with. Killua removed the blindfold. That's when Gon saw the black leather straps and small, firm red gag.

He flushed with shame from his toes to his head. Killua placed a hand to Gon's cheek.

"You did such a good job, but I know you need this now, okay? Open your mouth for me, Gon."

Gon slipped his mouth open. Killua popped the gag in like he was sharing a candy. Killua fastened the straps behind Gon's head.

It had the red, rubber flavor of humiliation, but Gon ran his tongue over it like it was delicious. He closed his eyes. He groaned and grunted behind it, because he didn't have to pretend that he didn't want to, anymore. That he didn't need to moan desperately, like his life depended on it. He didn't have to pretend that he didn't just want Killua to make him scream himself hoarse while he made a huge mess all over himself with his own hot cum.

"Hey," Killua said. Gon's eyes opened. Killua gave him the softest, easiest smile. He kissed Gon on the forehead. "You still with me?" Killua whispered.

Gon nodded. He could not imagine changing any decision that would lead to be anywhere else but here. Killua paused. The air between them thickened with everything they had said before, and everything they wanted to say in the future.

"Good," Killua said. He brushed his lips over Gon's cheek. Then he stepped back, and swung his hand clear across Gon's cheek with an explosive sting. Gon moaned around the gag. Loudly, and without restraint. He didn't have to restrain himself anymore with the ropes and gags and Killua's hands to hold him back.

Pain, though, was too easy, and Killua knew it. That's why the next thing he did was grip Gon's cock like it was about to fly away. He just squeezed, but Gon throbbed so intensely that even a vice would feel welcome and tender.

"You know the rule, right, Gon?"

Gon could barely parse language, let alone remember something that complicated. He just moaned, and jammed his eyes shut.

"You can't come, yet," Killua said, stabbing emphasis in the word come. Gon's eyes opened. Killua stared back. He wound fingers behind Gon's head. He tugged on thick hair. "Do you understand me?"

The gag muffled each wordless groan. Gon didn't understand anything but trying to force his hips into Killua's hand, further, desperate for the heat and the friction. Killua tugged Gon's hair until his head bent back and his neck was exposed. Killua bite gently into the exposed tendon, climbing his way up the sensitive column towards Gon's ear.

"Don't come, Gon, until I tell you to."

Tears pricked the corners of Gon's eyes as his hair was released and his head snapped back. This was the hardest thing he had been asked yet to do. He wouldn't give up, but he didn't know how much he could take.

Killua had been counting on that, of course.

Killua jerked him with one hand, a lubed twist and tug that made Gon moan until spittle flecked at corners of his gag. His other hand, now freed, reached below Gon's slickheaded erection to find his heavy, tight balls. Killua's fingers cupped them, pressing them in and around, tantalizing and sharply pleasurable.

The grin on Killua's face said it as clearly as words would.

Don't, Gon.

"Killua," Gon moaned, muffled, begging with no real hope of answer. "Killua, please, I can't."

The hand around his dick squeezed harder. The other hand tugged gently on his balls.

"You can."

Gon shook his head. His spine vibrated in his body like a harp string. The pleasure was acute like a cut, and as unavoidable as a burn. He tightened the muscles in his belly sending his hips rocking.

"You need this, Gon," Killua said, husky, low, needy in its own way. "You need me to hold you back."

Gon shook his head, making his whole body shake left to right. He was weightless. He was boneless. He could drip between the ropes like water, swirling away in a streaming surge of pleasure.

It had taken years and years, but even so Killua could not trust Gon to hold back. His orgasm grew inside, as every muscle went taut, even in his feet and toes.

So, Killua stopped him. He pulled both hand back before squeezing the base of Gon's shaft tight, stemming the flow.

Gon's garbled, pleasure-pain moan still bounced off the room's walls, heavy and loud despite the muffling. His body vibrated with orgasm denied.

There was no break before Killua pressed his fingers back between Gon's legs. He cupped Gon's balls, and rubbed his forefinger into Gon's perineum.

It was sharp, everywhere, every nerve. Gon squirmed, unsure if he was moving towards the hands, or away. Then, Killua delicately circled his thumb and forefinger around Gon's cockhead. He pulled back Gon's foreskin, exposing a shimmering, red tip.

That alone would have tipped him over the edge, but Killua leaned closer and whispered to him with daggers for teeth.

"Imagine my lips wrapped around your dick, and my tongue licking up every drop when I finally let you come."

The climax built again, and Killua stopped it again, with a pinch and a clucking, shaming tongue.

They did this again, and again, three, four times more. Gon lost track.

Gon ached all over. His eyes stung. He'd clawed red welts into his own palms. What would it take before Killua would show him mercy? What would it take for Gon to finally cave? He could barely imagine either scenario.

"I am so proud of you, Gon," Killua said, interrupting the reverie. "You're such a good boy for me."

Gon went still, eyes burning.

"You want to come for me, now, don't you?"

Just like everything else, the tears threatened and threatened, but didn't yet spill.

Then, Killua removed the ball gag.

"Ask me for what you want."

The tears poured out. Gon started to sob.

"Please," Gon begged, sobbing and shaking. "Please let me come."

"Not yet," Killua said. He stepped out of view again.

A quick fraying slash of rope (probably with Killua’s own razor claws) freed first Gon's arms, then he felt himself lowered until his toes touched the floor. He tried to regain equilibrium as he grounded himself into the floor. Killua quickly slashed free the remaining ropes. Gon reflexively ran his hands along the red marks pressed into his chest, arms and thighs. He took a shallow, staggering breath.

"Knees, Gon," Killua commanded curtly. Gon inhaled. The world spun around him. He was no longer physically bound, but he was still bound to Killua’s words. He dropped to his knees.

Arms wrapped around his chest. Killua kissed the back of neck. Gon felt soundless words being mouthed into his neck.

Then the arms flew back, and a hand grabbed the back of his neck. He was shoved forward, his face barely a centimeter from the floor. His hands were splayed under bent arms to either side of his head.

He didn't want any more prep. He wanted to be fucked until he screamed. He tasted dry tears on his lips. Killua dragged the pad of his thumb over Gon's asshole pucker. Gon held his breath.

Killua moved his hand and slid his slick cockhead against Gon's ass. He fucked it inside as Gon groaned out a resonant agreement. Gon liked it best fast and hard, and Killua didn't just stop there. He grabbed and pulled Gon's hips into position, angling his dick until Gon screamed, grasping at nothing and sobbing out his pleasure.

Killua murmured sweet nothings and had barely reached his hand down towards Gon's live wire of a dick when Gon exploded. Gon shot ropes of hot come all over his chest, onto the floor, even catching it on his face.

Gon's entire body turned into a hypersensitive nerve ending. Killua curled over his back, and pressed his lips behind Gon's ear as he pounded into him, fucking at his own back breaking pace. When Killua came, he moaned into Gon's hair, and Gon was the one who vocalized their pleasure, groaning into his bent arm with exhausted satisfaction. Killua barely hesitated before pulling back. When the grip on his hips left, Gon collapsed in a puddle on the floor. 

It was all quiet, and the chill felt good against Gon's red, throbbing skin. He was close to slipping away into a well-earned sleep when two hands gently ran down his legs and arms, checking him over, before flipping him onto his side, and lifting him like he was a child. 

"Okay, bud, can't sleep yet, you gotta drink something and we gotta clean you up."

Without thinking Gon wrapped his arms around Killua's neck, and buried his face in the crook. He exhaled into the mint smell of his hair. Killua chattered at him amiably as they climbed the stairs. Gon smiled. He kissed the skin near his mouth. He could feel Killua blush and goosebumps prick up under his lips. 

"I thought that rope was worth more than my life."

Killua clucked his tongue.

"It was."

Gon couldn't do it. He was gonna fall asleep, nestled in Killua's arms. Killua would just have to plop him on the bed and deal with it all later. 

"Love you, Killua," Gon sighed. 

Killua mumbled back. 

"You too, dummy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I love you, fuck tumblr.
> 
> (I joked that their safe word is Hisoka, but of course it's not. I think "peppermint" is what I settled on. Obviously, it never gets used above, so.)


End file.
